Two sides of the same diamond
by Miss PurplePebble
Summary: Evie and Rick's thoughts on the most important day of their lives. Set after 'Broken diamond' but is a fun stand alone. COMPLETE


Completely re-edited for spelling and grammar, hopefully now in new easy to read format. All thanks to the all singing, all dancing wonder beta; Jax. Thanks doll!

Summary:

A short pov piece that explores Rick and Evie's thoughts about the same day.

Can be read as an epilogue to the long _Broken Diamond_, but it stands alone quite well.

Disclaimer:

No they don't belong to me- if they did I'd be far too busy playing with them to bother writing about them.

* * *

**Check out my portifolo page for an amazing picture to accompany this fic.**

* * *

Two sides of the same diamond

**Evelyn.**

_I woke up this morning shaking, just as I have done every day for the last two weeks; no matter how hard I try, the nightmares won't stop. During the day I can wear a smile and forget what's happened, but the nights..._

_This week is better. We have finally left the confines of fort Brydon and returned to our own home in Cairo, and that's where I wake up now- in my own bed in my own room._

_The sunshine is so bright streaming in through the window, and I know I should be getting up, but my sleepy brain won't work. Slowly I look around the room, and my eyes light upon something that reminds me what day it is. A wide smile crosses my face, and for once it's a real one. It makes me feel warm inside, and stretches from the tips of my toes to the top of my head._

_I can't believe that I almost forgot._

_I jump out of bed and run to my antique wardrobe. It is full of clothes that are the complete opposite of the dress that's hanging on the door._

_The dress is sleek and slender, and I just know the minute I put it on it will cling to every one of my curves- the curves that my clothes in the wardrobe do their very best to hide._

_I would never have thought of wearing something like this before, but I'm not going to be scared, nothing is going to scare me. Not today. I'm so excited I can barely stand still!_

_The dress is long and white, and as I touch the silk it shimmers under my fingers. Rick gave me this dress only yesterday- he said it was a replacement for my nightgown that he cut. But the beauty of this garment far outshines anything I have ever owned._

_It's not only the physical presence of this dress that leads me to look at it in awe, but what it symbolises._

_For this is my wedding dress and today is my wedding day._

**Rick**

Oh my head!

I can't believe I allowed Jonathan to take me out last night. "Just one drink," he promised, "it's tradition".

Yeah right. I tried opening my eyes for the first time a minute ago, and it was far too bright, but I know I've got to try again. Today's too important to allow a hangover to matter.

Oh my head!

My eyes are opening now, and it's not the light that's bothering me- it is that god awful whistling. I know it's Jonathan, it's got to be. Not only is he the only person staying in my apartment, but he's the only person I know who can drink as much as we did last night, and still try and whistle his hangover away.

"Jonathan!" I cry out, jarring my head further. "Shut up!"

"Good morning!" he calls back cheerfully, and I see his grinning face pop around the doorframe. "And how's the groom this morning?"

I smile despite myself; the word groom sounds good, and yet unreal somehow. I still can't believe it. Only a month ago I was rotting away in Cairo's worst prison, without much hope of a reprieve from my death sentence, when I met a diamond of a woman, who changed my life. And today I am going to marry that diamond, whom I love with all my heart.

I chuckle slightly to myself. Me in love? I never thought that would happen.

"Are you getting up?" Jonathan's voice echoes around the room and stirs me from my thoughts. "Or are you planning on standing my little sis up?"

I smile again at the thought of Evie, and begin to move my sore muscles.

Why is it every time I go drinking with Jonathan, I end up sleeping on the floor?

Oh well, today's too important to worry about such trivial things.

Oh my head!

**Evelyn.**

_Jonathan is due to pick me up soon, and I'm not ready._

_The dress fits perfectly, but I spent far too much time in front of the mirror, unable to believe the reflection, and now I'm running late!_

_My stomach is full of butterflies and I can't keep my hand still to do my makeup. I'm trying to recreate the look the Bedouin women showed me, when we were on our way to Hamunaptra. In the tent as the women fussed around me, finding me clothes and doing my make up, it was the first time I ever remember feeling truly girly, and I loved it. I remember wanting to show O'Connell, as I knew him at the time, just what he was missing. Not that I had feelings for him of course._

_My reflection smiles in the mirror as I remember lying to myself about my feelings- even back then I was smitten._

_Standing up with my make up finished, I begin to brush my hair. I'm leaving it down because I know Rick likes it that way, and besides, it looks good with my dress. I can't help myself, I twirl once more in front of the mirror. The silk feels good against my skin, but not as good as Rick's hands will, I bet. Almost dropping the hairbrush, I begin to blush at the thought of such things, but suddenly I can't stop thinking!_

**Knock, knock.**

_The noise of the door diverts my attention, and as I cross to it I get the feeling that something is missing. Flowers! I realise, too late, that I haven't got any flowers._

_I open the door and it's Jonathan standing there; he looks so smart I feel proud._

"_Wow," he says as he leans over to kiss my already red cheeks, "You look beautiful."_

"_Thank you," I blush further, unused to such praise._

_Removing one arm from behind his back, Jonathan presents me with half a dozen of the reddest roses I have ever seen._

"_From Rick," he explains with a grin, before moving his other hand and producing half a dozen pink roses of the finest quality. "And from me," he adds, uncharacteristically shy._

"_Oh, Jonathan," I cry, overwhelmed as I feel tears swell my eyes and threaten to spill._

**Rick**

I'm standing at the front of the chapel, and my legs are shaking more than they have ever done in my life. Being ambushed by Tuareg raiders, standing on the gallows, killing un-dead mummies- all child's play compared to this.

The chapel is small and unassuming, just as Evelyn had described it should be, but now I'm not so sure. What if I misunderstood? What if she really wanted big and grand- have I let her down again?

The same goes for what I'm wearing- what if it's not right? Jonathan laughed at the amount of times I changed but I eventually chose my outfit. It's my tan suit- the one I surprised her so much in at the docks. Or a copy of it anyway, seeing as my original lies at the bottom of the Nile. Should I have tried to get a tux?

So many doubts are rushing through my head I can barely remember my own name. The one thing I don't doubt, however, is the marrying Evie part. I know that's right, and as testimony to my conviction I can't stop smiling.

The vicar pulled me aside a moment ago and asked if I was drunk, and although I assured him I wasn't, I can still see him looking at me and wondering.

'I'm just happy,' I want to shout, but I don't because- well, I don't want to be labelled a madman and thrown out. Besides, I don't think Evie would appreciate it.

Wow, for the first time in my life I've got someone else to think about, and you know what? It feels good. I can feel my smile widening.

I sent her roses this morning via Jonathan- I hope he remembered to give them to her.

**Creak**

Oh my god, that sound was the door. My heart's pounding now and I know it's her. What will she think? Is it too late to change?

"Oh," her voice echoes around the hall. Was her exclamation positive or not? Damn, I just can't tell. I've got to turn round now but my feet don't want to move.

Oh shit, what if she doesn't like roses?

Slowly I cross my fingers and turn.

**Evelyn.**

"_Oh!" I exclaim, and grip Jonathans arm tighter as the door opens and I see him. Everything is so perfect I can feel my eyes welling up again. The chapel is everything I wanted it to be; small and beautiful. And Rick, well he takes my breath away. He looks stunning in his tan suit, it's just the right thing; he looks casual and comfortable, just how I love him._

"_Cheer up old mum," Jonathan teases as he sees my tears._

"_I'm just so happy," I whisper to him honestly, unable to hold my feelings._

"_Then I'm happy," he whispers back in his sincerest voice, and I'm touched again._

_I grip my flowers- half of Jonathans bouquet, and half of Rick's- tightly to my chest and stare at the back of my beloved's head._

_Why hasn't he turned round yet? Is he having second thoughts? _Please_, I pray, _don't be having second thoughts.

_I'm watching and waiting for what seems like years, but in reality is probably only a second or two._

_Slowly he turns, and I'm relieved to see him wearing a smile that only widens as he sees me, and yet I'm sure it does not rival mine as at long last his sparkling blue eyes meet mine._

"_Are you ready?" Jonathan asks._

_I nod. "Yes," I say, and I begin my last walk as Evelyn Carnahan._

_The service is nearly over and it has gone so quickly, yet as we get to the end I can barely remember the beginning. Just as the vicar is pronouncing us as man and wife, Rick pulls me into his arms. I don't complain, as I'm just as eager to be there as- judging by the look on his face- he is to have me there._

_There's not a place on this earth I would rather be!_

**Rick**

I can't wait any longer; I need Evie in my arms. Standing in the doorway she looked so beautiful I had to stop myself from going to her then. With her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders, and the stunning white dress framing her body, she looks better than I had ever imagined anyone could. When she came closer my heart leapt as I could see her carrying my roses- so she did like them.

I know the vicar hasn't finished but I don't care- I've never been one for ceremonies anyway. She comes eagerly into my arms, and the urge to kiss her is so strong.

Bending my head down, I whisper to her first. "Hello, Mrs O'Connell," I say.

"Mrs Carnahan-O'Connell," she reminds me, but I don't care- her correction doesn't annoy me, in fact it just makes me love her more.

Slowly I kiss her, and our lips meet tenderly. She tastes as sweet as a summer's day. Suddenly she's responding with the kind of intensity I had been holding back. Unable to hold back anymore, I kiss her passionately and pull her tighter in to me.

"Eugh!" I hear Jonathan respond, as he always does when witnessing an expression of love.

I don't care, nothing matters- nothing matters except the women in my arms.

My wife.

**Fin.**

* * *

So come on what do you people out there think ?? 

Does anyone want annother instalment of this, set that night. It would be in the r rated section tho for obviouse reasons. ;o)

Let me know by clicking the little 'review' button down there. pretty please!


End file.
